


MFEO Kinktober 21&22

by beebzly (Beebzly)



Series: M.F.E.O. Kinktober 2020 [8]
Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Bathtubs, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Bathroom, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27176821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beebzly/pseuds/beebzly
Summary: Murdoc may be in jail, but there's one man who's been on his mind.
Relationships: Murdoc Niccals & Stuart "2D" Pot, Murdoc Niccals/Stuart "2D" Pot
Series: M.F.E.O. Kinktober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953328
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	MFEO Kinktober 21&22

**Author's Note:**

> Double post! I skipped a few days because I really wanted to write this one!
> 
> I'm going to go back and drabble the days I've missed, so they will just be plotless, gratuitous smut for your enjoyment. 
> 
> There's a couple more promopts to get through before the end of the list, I hope to breeze through those so I can finish out the month with my ode to Plastic Beach and how it effected the relationship between Murdoc and 2D. 
> 
> Loving Song Machine in this house, by the way! I'd like to dedicate this short to the song Chalk Tablet Towers, which Murdoc definitely wrote for 2D while he was in jail and I WON'T hear any different! Absolutely listen to that song and then come back here and read this fic! 
> 
> Please enjoy!

Kinktober 21&22- Phone sex/In the tub

March, 2018

Even though he’s been trying to find protection inside, still unsure how he’d managed to allow himself to get framed and end up in Wormwood, this is the most nervous he’s felt since arriving in jail. Lying in wait, Murdoc clutches the Iphone5 in his hand for dear life. 

He’s been wallowing since he arrived in prison, lamenting on all the things he misses about the outside world and now it’s been months. He misses fresh air whenever he wanted, a nice fag and a glass of ice-cold liquor, someone to shag at his leisure, his silk sheets. 

But one thing sticks out in his mind the most. One man. 

The lights finally dim as bed check ends, Murdoc’s heart hammering in anticipation. He’d needed to memorize all his former bandmates phone numbers several times in his life since they seemed to lose track of each other rather frequently, hoping the one he’s remembering for a certain blue-haired boy is still correct. 

***

The steam rising off the water tells 2D that it’s the perfect temperature for him. Hot enough to burn his skin for a moment and then relax his still sore muscles. He spent the previous day roller skating in take after take for their new video, not realizing the toll it would have on his body. He’d had the best day ever gliding around Venice Beach, not a care in the world, vibing on his own tunes; that is until Russel tripped him. He pats at the scrapes on his knees, the discomfort paling in comparison to many other pains he’s had to endure in his life so far. 

He slips his body under the water, allowing himself a moment to acclimate before sinking down. The hot water helping to soothe his sore muscles, he takes a deep breath, closing his eyes, ready for the next few minutes of silence and relaxation. 

As soon as he thinks he may fall asleep in here, his phone starts buzzing on the ledge of the bathtub. Opening one eye, he glances at the unrecognized number, letting it ring and falling back into a rare moment of relaxation as it stops buzzing. 

A moment later, once he resettles, the phone starts vibrating once more. He groans, seeing it’s the same number calling back. Taking his hand out of the water and shaking it as dry as he can, he picks up the phone with a terse, “Hello?”

***

Getting up from his cot, Murdoc peers as best he can up and down the hallway, making sure no one besides his fellow inmates are in earshot. He strips himself of his starchy orange jumpsuit getting back under the blanket. Picking up the phone, he laughs at its primitiveness relative to the phone he’d been checked in here with, dialing the number from his memory. 

He stops breathing as the line trills, the anticipation of hearing a familiar voice almost enough to make him bust out of his skin. He waits until the voicemail clicks on, hitting end call. Idiot! Not giving up yet, he redials and waits as the line trills only a few times, met with an annoyed, “Hello?” In that voice he feels like he hasn’t heard in ages. 

“Hey there, bluebird.” He says, hearing 2D’s breath hitch on the other end. 

“M-Murdoc?” Any relaxation he was feeling flees his body in that moment, now he’s just sweating in water. 

“The one and only,” he grins, feeling his skin warm up at the sound of 2D’s voice. This prison seems to have a constant chill to it. 

“Wha-? How are you calling me, ain’t you in jail? Or did you break out already?”

“No, I wish, mate. No, no, I managed a hook-up for a piece of shit phone, even got me a charger but there’s no outlets in my cell, so not sure what good that is.” 

“Mhm,” 2D says, trying to make sure his voice didn’t betray how much he’s freaking out inside right now. 

Murdoc can’t put his finger on it, but 2D sounds different. He’s dying to get to the point, but 2D wasn’t going to go for this phone call if he didn’t butter him up first. “So, how’s things, how’s everyone, Ace?”

2D is skeptical of his small talk, as he should be, but he had to admit it was kind of nice to hear his gravely voice again. “Fine, well. We’re in California right now, just, uh, shot a video in Venice Beach today.” Murdoc feels his heart drop at the mention of sunny, southern California. The warmth, the beach, the babes in bikinis, the oiled up men pumping iron under everyone’s gaze at Muscle Beach. He bites his lip to keep from groaning. 

“What’s the song?” 

“Um, Humility, the one with George Benson? We’re going to announce the album really soon. I’ll be sure to get you a copy.” 

“What’d you do in Venice? Seems like a bit of a crowded spot for a video.”

“Nah, it was wicked. They gave me some roller skates and told me to skate around and sing the song so I did. Got to meet the bloke Jack Black and everything. I tell you, Murdoc, I haven’t been skating in years but I just took to it like I’d never stopped.” He wasn’t going to mention Russel tripping him, he’s kind of enjoying catching up with Murdoc. If he told him about that, he’d probably lose all focus from laughing. 

Murdoc can’t help his face burn, 2D roller skating in Venice Beach? What was happening to his band’s grit, their edge? “Sounds pretty ducky to me, mate.” 

“Maybe, but I had a great time and I looked pretty smashing if I do say so myself.” Talking about his appearance always got Murdoc going. He’s always invested a weird amount of interest in the man’s general appearance. 

Color Murdoc’s interest piqued. “Is that right? What makes you think that?”

“They gave me a choice of outfits, ya know? But I wanted to pick the right one for the mood I was in, the tone of the video is pretty carefree. So, I picked out this white sleeveless top, these wicked high knee socks and this green pair of shorts. I put them on and thought the whole thing seemed a little small when the wardrobe lady told me that I was in some ladies clothes and that’s why it seemed too small but really it all made me look well fit.” 

Murdoc swipes at some drool on his face, not realizing he was daydreaming about 2D in green hot pants rolling skating around Venice Beach for anyone to see. That absolute trollop. “Um, uh,” Murdoc clears his throat. “Sounds alright, then.” He palms at his stiffening cock, the image of 2D’s skimpy outfit still clear in his mind. 

“I reckon you wouldn’t have been able to keep your hands off me,” 2D says, unsure of why he says it. Murdoc pauses on the other end, he reckons the same. 

“Really? Just how short were those shorts?” 

“Short. Lucky I had my best pants on or my nuts may have just hung out the bottom.” Murdoc is openly salivating now since no one is around to see him, and it had been a long time since he felt genuinely aroused by anything. He’d sucked a few cocks for favors here and there since arriving in prison, but he didn’t even get hard from them. He squeezes his eyes shut, picturing 2D’s generous bulge that must’ve been hard not to stare it in person. 

“Mmm, you do have a killer package,” he doesn’t care anymore, realizing that time is precious in his new world. It’s only a matter of time before someone will walk by and hear him talking on the contraband phone. 

“I kept them, the shorts.” A surge of blood to his own penis causes it to twitch to its hardest, most rigid position. 

“You wearing them right now, bluebird?” Murdoc breathes, done now with niceties. 

“No, I’m actually in the tub right now. Have been since you phoned.” Murdoc almost drops his phone, the vision of 2D in hot pants gone and replaced with a glistening, wet and naked version of him. 

“Fuck,” it’s all he can say right now. “That’s got my cock solid, hunny.” 

2D blushes, knowing Murdoc can’t see him but he still feels the acrid mixture of shame, arousal and total submission in the pit of his stomach. “You strokin’ it for me?” Murdoc tosses his head back and grips the base of his cock, looking down to watch it throb. He runs his hand up the length giving the head a squeeze. 

“I am now,” he says, his voice laden with arousal. “I’ve been thinking about that night after the Strobelite video, do you remember? You were pretty drunk.”

“No thanks to you!” he says, before feeling himself blush once more. “But, yeah, I remember all of it, Murdoc.”

“Good.” He says, lazily stroking himself. “I haven’t stopped thinking about that night. You really opened up that throat for me, hm?”

“I can’t help it, I always just want to make your cock feel good.” 2D huffs, working his shaft under the warm water, realizing he may not be great at this phone sex thing. “Does that phone get pictures?” 2D huffs, wanting as much closeness as he could get, needing to show Murdoc just how hard he’s made him. 

“Don’t know, wouldn’t hurt to try.” Seeing 2D’s cock is going to be enough to send him over the edge. The phone beeps in his ear, pulling it away he sees a message waiting. He swallows a dry lump in his throat, pressing on the message. 

He sucks in a deep breath as he sees it- 2D’s perfect cock red, swollen, veiny and leaking, his long legs sticking out above to water’s surface. He removes his hand from his cock to ride the edge, wanting so bad to come but he isn’t done with this yet. “Shit, Stu, that almost sent me. I miss your cock.” He listens as 2D breathes into the phone, short bursts of strained breath, imagining he’s stroking the length of his hard-on as he can hear a faint sound of sloshing water.

“Send me another?” he asks, needing to know if 2D is as aroused as he is, willing to do what he can to please Murdoc the only way they’re capable in this moment.

2D gets on his knees, stroking his cock, and snapping a couple pics, hoping he doesn’t drop his phone in the water doing it. He sends them along, hearing Murdoc groan on the other end. “Do you like those, Murdoc?” he asks.

Murdoc licks his dry lips, taking a deep breath as he yanks on himself, staring at the pictures. “Yes, hunny, I like them very much,” he pants, giving his cock a squeeze as some precum leaks out. “Tell me how much you want my cock, bluebird.”

2D sets the phone down on the ledge again, putting it on speaker phone. “Mm, uhm, I want it so bad, my arse is aching for it right now.” He can feel himself loosening up at the mere thought of taking Murdoc’s cock. “No one knows how to touch me like you do.”

“Mm, fuck. Haw and when I hit that spot just right, oh baby, the way you clench me, shit!” He shivers, pausing through another edge. “I miss that arse, Stu.”

“Want to see it?” 2D groans, surprising himself with how horny he is right now. He can count on one hand the times he’s engaged in phone sex, but something about knowing 

Murdoc could get caught doing this at any moment is making it that much hotter to 2D. 

“Fuck, you know I do.” 

2D gets out of the water and sits on the bathtub’s ledge, spreading his legs as wide as he can. Setting the selfie-timer, he sets the phone down across from him, pulling up on his cock to expose his tight hole, sending the picture along. 

Murdoc’s hips lift from his cot as his eyes take in the image of 2D, his wet skin flushed from being in the warm water, legs spread, hard cock, perfect balls and tight asshole on display just for him. Murdoc bites his lip hard to keep the deep moan gurgling inside him from filling the cramped quarters of his cell. “Wish I could taste all of that,” his says with shaking breath.

2D remains sitting on the ledge, stroking, and remembering their last tryst when Murdoc ate his ass good. “Mm, wish I was stroking for you, Murdoc.” Hearing the other man’s breath hitch. 

“Say, D, you wouldn’t happen to have that Christmas gift I got you?”

Murdoc hadn’t been around for Christmas this year, but still managed to make sure 2D got the gift he’d been saying he was going to get him since their days on Plastic Beach. Surprised as he was to see a package for him on Kong’s doorstep a few days after Christmas, he was even more surprised to find it was a gift from Murdoc. There was a slip of paper inside with Murdoc’s scribbles on it, the gift itself wrapped up in brown paper. 

_Bluebird- sorry I can’t be around to see the look on your face when you open this one. Don’t ask how I managed to get this done, but a promise is a promise. Just don’t say I never gave you anything. -M_

He dug through the packaging and unwrapped the brown paper to find a soft, silicone pair of ass cheeks with hole to match that strongly resembled Murdoc’s own. 2D imagined his skin must’ve turned a bright shade of pink as he stared at the gift. 

“I-uh- yeah, actually.” He stammers, embarrassed that Murdoc knows he’s been lugging around his replicant ass. 

“Shit, really? Ung,” Murdoc clenches every muscle to stop from coming in that instant, the air thick in his lungs, “show me, now.” 2D sighs, grabbing a towel and tossing it over his shoulders as he wades back into the hotel bedroom. He sets the phone down as he riffles through his bag, pulling out the floppy silicone sex toy. He hadn’t gotten the chance to use it since he received it a few months ago, but he brought it with him when he’d been traveling just in case the mood ever strikes him. 

He sits on the edge of the bed, putting the tip of his cock at the entrance of the imitation asshole. He holds his phone out as he pushes his cock inside, a deep moan escaping him as he toy envelopes his cock, snapping a pic and sending it. He puts the phone to his ear just in time to hear a stifled yelp from Murdoc. “If it was warm and yelled insults at me, I’d think you were right here riding my cock,” 2D whispers, sliding the toy up and down his cock, allowing himself to enjoy the sensation. 

“Oh, hunny, I’m so glad you’re enjoying it. My arse feel good?” He moans, hearing 2D’s breathing speed up, huffing into the receiver. 

He grunts before replying, “So sodding good,” he whines, fucking the toy with vigor now. His hips roll against his own thrusts, squeezing his eyes shut, picturing Murdoc’s expressions from shags of the past. “I want to cum inside you,” he whines, laying back against the mattress. 

Murdoc is fucking his fist with abandon now, uncaring of his shitty environment, forgetting for the brief moment that he was trapped inside these prison walls, his body and imagination transporting him into the room with 2D, his cock filling up his backside. “Yes, give me your fucking cum, big boy,” he moans, the cot squeaking beneath him as his hips bounce up against his fist. “I need one more pic, hunny, please.” Through the phone, he can hear the flopping, squishing noise of 2D’s cock fucking his silicone toy, waiting with bated breath for the picture to finish him off. 

2D pauses his thrusting for a moment, taking a pic with his cock as deep as it could go inside the toy, sending the picture and resuming his movements. “So deep for you,” 2D coos, feeling his climax barreling along. 

“Oh shit, yes. You’re going to make me cum,” he pants, wanting to stare at the picture but needing to hear 2D climax. 

“Come with me, Murdoc, I-I-,” 2D stammers, a heavy groan to a whine leaving his throat as he shoots his load inside the toy. 

The sounds send Murdoc off his edge, “Fuck, Stu! Fuck, yes, unnnggg,” is all he can articulate as the orgasm rocks him, ropes of cum shooting out over the shitty prison blanket as he calls out into the stale air. 

The pair are silent on the phone as they both pant into each other’s ear, riding out the glow together as best they can given their situation. “I think that’s one of the better gifts you’ve gotten me,” 2D says, breaking the awkward silence. 

Murdoc can’t help his grin. “It’s honestly the very least I could do for you, considering.” Yeah, considering all the other shit you’ve put me through, 2D thinks. Murdoc can hear rustling echoing down the hall, his contraband adventure about to come to a close. “Hey, thanks for this, you can’t imagine how much I needed it.”

2D’s heart sinks as he remembers reality. He feels tears spring to his eyes, the lyrics of their new album all so fresh in his mind, he hopes Murdoc isn’t too thick to realize it’s all for him. “Yeah, of course, Murdoc. I-“ he stops himself from saying those three words, knowing better now than to entertain the thought, even though he feels them still. “We’ll speak soon, okay? Take care of yourself in there.” 

“Yeah, yeah, I will.” Murdoc can feel his own emotions about to overwhelm him, but he stuffs them deep down, wishing he could get drunk about it. “See you later, Pot.” He holds the phone out and hesitates but presses end call. He swallows a lump in his throat, clicking back into the messages and scrolling through the pictures for a moment, grateful he has them now for a rainy day. 

He hears footsteps closing in on his cell, so he shoves the phone under his pillow, staring up at the water stained ceiling. He closes his eyes, his mind drifting back to the image of 2D clad in tiny shorts, knee high socks and roller skates.


End file.
